


He encontrado una razón

by StarkRxgers



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRxgers/pseuds/StarkRxgers
Summary: Este escrito participa en el "Special Stony Challenger Fanwork" realizado por WooHoShin y unos pelos de gato.¿Qué sucede en la vida de Steve Rogers cuando decide enviarle cartas a su amor imposible? Y todo comenzó porque el chico había terminado su relación...





	He encontrado una razón

-¿Me puedes pasar un lápiz que tengo en el bolsillo izquierdo?   
-Claro que sí, capitán.

Sonreí tontamente por ello, lo vi levantarse y caminar por el lugar hasta llegar a mi chaqueta estaba del otro lado de la habitación, la tomó para buscar el lápiz hasta algo cayó de ella, tomó aquel sobre y yo cerré los ojos.

Era la carta número 12

La última carta.

Mierda, olvidé tontamente aquella carta que se supondría se la pasaría cuando volviera de la misión, lástima que casi no vuelvo y ahora Tony sabría todo.

Y así comienza la historia con esas dichosas 12 cartas y mi enamoramiento hacia él que nadie sabe que existe.

-Hace un año atrás-  
Pase una mano por mi cabello, bien cuando llegara a la habitación lo primero que haría es darme una ducha, lo necesito con urgencia, mi cuerpo adormecido lo necesita.

Los pasillos se me hacían más largo por el cansancio que había en mi cuerpo, creo que me he enseñado entrenando el día de hoy. Llegué a las habitaciones de los hombres y suspiré, ya falta poco. Comencé a subir las escaleras para ir hacia mi cuarto que era el b612 cuando escuché unos gritos, fruncí mi ceño puesto que estos provenían de mi habitación, camine con cuidado hasta pararme en la puerta.

-¡No puedo creer que no confíes en mí, Pepper!   
-¡Por Dios, Tony! Te he dado miles de advertencias y tú vas y sales a ese bar de mala muerte con Janet   
-¡No pasó nada! Y no estábamos solos, también fue Loki.  
-¡Mucho peor aún porque ustedes tres son un caso perdido!   
-¡¿Enserio le vas a creer más a Satana que a tu propio novio?!

Se formó un silencio y aproveché de abrir la puerta lentamente, Pepper estaba de brazos cruzados y Tony tenía sus manos en su caderas, no sé cuál de los dos se veía más molesto, pocas veces he visto a Anthony enojado y se le pasa al momento, creo que de verdad que está vez sí lo veré totalmente molesto.

Pepper respiró profundo y soltó sus brazos sin dejar de conectar miradas con el castaño que tengo de compañero.

-Ex-novio, Tony. Creo que lo mejor es terminar

¿Qué? Después de que le gustó cerca de dos años, no dejaba de hablar de él e incluso ella lo conquistó ¿Viene así tan fácil a terminar aquello?

A Tony se le desformo el rostro y creo que hubiese reaccionado de la misma manera si me hacen eso, incluso podría decir que hasta yo tenía una mueca de sorpresa.

-Pepper ¿Qué?  
-Lo que oíste, Tony es mejor terminar así que ahora eres libre.

La pecosa tomó sus cosas y se giró para salir de la pieza y darse cuenta que yo ya había llegado, tragó saliva y solo pasó por el lado sin siquiera despedirse, Tony seguía petrificado en su lugar, avancé para entrar y cerrar la puerta y en ese momento recién notó mi existencia.

-Oh llegaste -comento- espero que no hayas escuchado nada.  
-Solo algunas cosas, no quise interrumpir por eso me quede al margen  
-Bien yo...  
-Tony -le interrumpí- sé que no estás bien  
-Bah, ya mañana se arreglaran las cosas, Stiff.

Pero los dos sabíamos que no era así, cuando Pepper tomaba una decisión no había vuelta atrás, solo un milagro podía aparecer para que Pepper decidiera retroceder tomando ya la decisión.

Luego de bañarme e intentar subirle un poco el ánimo -cosa que no logré mucho- nos fuimos a dormir, al día siguiente teníamos los dos entrenamientos temprano y Tony necesitaba descansar luego de una semana con catarro que lo tuvo en cama por días.

Pero en la noche lo escuché llorar y eso me destruyó un poco el corazón, jamás lo había escuchado llorar, solamente deje que lo hiciera, mamá dice que cuando una persona llora es para poder liberarse de un dolor tremendo y una carga pesada.

Y Tony necesitaba liberarse de muchas cargas pesadas y el dolor tremendo que acababa de pasar. Ya mañana quizás, estaría mejor.

Desperté por la mañana sin ánimos algunos, odiaba al reloj biológico que tenía y que me hacía despertarme a las 5:30 am sagradamente, a veces me desgastaba tanto esa rutina, pero el capitán América no puede descansar ¿No? Di vuelta en mi cama para acomodarme aunque fuese un ratito más y miré al bulto que dormía a mi izquierda, Tony estaba destapado y echo un ovillo, decidí destaparme, levantarme de aquella cama e ir a taparlo para que no se volviera a enfermar, y de paso echarle otra manta encima porque mi compañero estaba helado.

Bien 5:35 de la mañana, era hora de comenzar el día, así que fui al baño hacer.mis necesidades biológicas y salí para colocarme ropa deportiva, tendi la cama, era la actividad que más odiaba porque me daban ganas de echarme nuevamente y no levantarme hasta un buen rato, y como mi rutina no podía terminar allí decidí ir hacerle un poco de café a Tony, teníamos la máquina en la habitación porque habían veces que mi amigo se quedaba hasta tarde estudiando y no funcionaba sin una buena taza de café.

De esa manera podría hacerle el día menos pesado a Tony y mimarlo aunque sea un poco. Al terminar aquella actividad tomé las llaves de la habitación y mi comunicador para salir e ir a buscar a Buck a la parte de abajo, agradecía que dormía con Sam así no tenía que ir a buscar a uno en un piso y al otro en otro.

Eran las 7:40 cuando comenzaron a llegar los primeros vengadores a la cancha, Janet venía con su traje creado por el profesor Pym al igual que Scott, Bruce entraba conversando con Clint, Thor traía arrastras a Loki. De Natasha no decía nada, la pelirroja ya estaba esperándonos en el campus cuando llegamos con Buck y Sam a nuestro entrenamiento, cuando había día de entrenar todos juntos como vengadores la pelirroja se levantaba temprano y hacía dos vueltas con nosotros, agradecía aquello a veces las conversaciones de Sam y Buck no podía entenderlas, siempre ellos hablaban en su mundo de conquistas y yo solo había conquistado a una persona en toda mi vida.

Lástima que ahora Peggy estaba en los 40 siendo totalmente bisexual, aún charlamos cuando tiene que venir a vernos por algo que ha ocurrido con Fury.

Bien, como explicaba, los vengadores ya estaban casi listos, Carol había llegado con Stephen y T'challa había hecho una carrera con Kamala para ver quién llegaba primero.

Solo faltaba uno y el más importante, Tony Stark.

¡Incluso Peter había llegado antes que él! Y eso que al niño le costaba salir de su cama y Tony amaba los días de los entrenamientos de los vengadores.

Hice una mueca solamente y los llamé, sabia que ese día Stark no se presentaría.

Y estaba en lo cierto, Tony no se presentó aquel día.

Lo intenté buscar en el desayuno puesto que cuando llegué a la habitación tampoco estaba y la cafetera estaba tal cual la dejé en la mañana. Pero el pequeño escurridizo tampoco estaba.

Suspiré, solo esperaba encontrarlo por la tarde.

-¡Hey, Stark!   
-Rayos, me asustaste, Steve.  
-Lo siento, solo que no te he encontrado en todo el día y cuando volví a bañarme no estabas y tampoco fuiste al entrenamiento por cierto, te haré dar dos vueltas a la cancha por eso.

Mire como una pequeña sonrisa se colaba entre sus labios, aunque se notaba a leguas su bajo estado de ánimo y se encontraba apagado.

-Tuve algo que hacer, capitán, lo siento por perderme el magnífico golpe que te dio Strange y que te dejo en el suelo por algunos minutos

Ahora el que tenía una mueca en su rostro era yo, maldita sea ya le habían contando, chismosos.

-Me pilló con la guardia baja, pero ya no volverá a ocurrir te lo aseguro  
-Oww ¿Ni para que yo lo vea?  
-Tenlo por seguro que solo por eso mi negativa es aún mayor

Escuché y vi su magnífica risa, bien, había logrado que riera, se movió para abrir su casillero cuando una rosa cayó al igual que una carta, Tony se agachó para recogerlas y la miró extrañado.

-Vaya, tienes un admirador secreto  
-Muy gracioso Capi ¿No puede ser un admiradora?  
-Bueno, el sexo no viene al caso ¿No?

Alzó los hombros y abrió la carta con cuidado mientras me apoyaba en el casillero para esperar su reacción, sonrió y luego miro la rosa.

-Vaya, nunca pensaría que vería a Tony Stark sonriendo por una simple carta.  
-Oh cállate, que le pido la grabación a Natasha.  
-¡Hey! Eso no es jugar limpio

El castaño cerró la carta para tomar sus libros, dejar otros y cerrar el casillero para comenzar alejarse, sonreí al verlo así, con un poco más de entusiasmo.

-¡Si no te apuras, no te ayudo en fisica, Rogers!

Bien, el que ahora perdía el entusiasmos era yo.

«Hoy no te vi sonreír, no me gustaría que el gran sol de esta academia perdiera su brillo. Vuelve a sonreír, Tony que si tú lo haces, la academia recupera el brillo primaveral que ha cosechado está rosa, o quizás la rosa salio solo para conocer tu sonrisa»

-11 meses antes-

-Tony si sigues asi de desconcentrado te voy hacer morder polvo.  
-Dame un respiro, Winghead.

Lo vi quedarse tirado allí al medio del ring donde lo había botado hace algunos segundos, en otras ocasiones hubiese visto al castaño pararse y seguir dándome pelea aunque estuviese cansado. Suspiré y me acerque a él para sentarse a su lado y mirarlo.

-¿Sucede algo?  
-Hoy volví a ver a Pepper, fue extraño, como si realmente no quisiera que estuviera lejos pero doloroso puesto que había una barrera que me impedía aquello.  
-¿Desde hace cuánto no la veías?  
-Desde hace un mes, cuando terminamos o bueno, ella me terminó   
-Los chicos siguen sin saber ¿No?

Lo vi negar la cabeza y quedarse callado, lo comprendía en su lugar tampoco hubiese sabido cómo contarle a mis amigos que la maravillosa relación que tenía se había ido por un caño, hasta yo mismo alababa la relación que tenía Pepper Potts y Anthony Stark, una de las parejas más sólidas dentro de la academia. Pero todo lo maravillo también tiene su fin ¿No?

-¿Y que hay de las cartas?  
-Nada, no han llegado más desde que la que vimos en mi casillero ¿Por qué la pregunta?  
-Estaba pensando que podía ser Pepper  
-Nah, a ella no le van eso de las cartas, si hubiese querido volver ya habría hablado conmigo, ella es directa.

Me quedé callado mirando un punto en la pared y luego lo mire nuevamente.

-¿Vamos a tomar una cerveza al club A?  
-Vaya ¿Qué le pasa a Steve Rogers ofreciéndome una cerveza? ¿Dónde queda eso de ayudarme en mi alcoholismo?   
-Oh vamos, no tomas hace dos meses, Stark y sé que lo necesitas

Lo escuché bufar y luego asentir.  
-Bien, solo porque la necesito

Sonreí para colocarme de pie y ayudarlo a levantarse para encaminarnos hacia los camerinos, necesitábamos una ducha antes.

En el club nos encontramos con nuestros amigos, por supuesto nos unimos a ellos para hacer una agradable charla llena de risas, hubo un momento en que necesite ir al baño y cuando volví un robot le entregaba la carta y un peluche de luciérnaga a Tony, los chicos lo molestaban y yo sonreía.

-Vaya, Tony tienes una admiradora secreta -Dijo Jan  
-Tambien puede ser un admirador -respondió Scott  
-Oh callense -Dijo Tony intentando que no se dieran cuenta de la vergüenza que tenía en aquel minuto.  
-Pero galán, por favor, abre esa carta. -Dijo Sam

Tony bufo y abrió la carta para leerla en silencio, sus mejillas se encendieron un poco a lo que todos volvieron a molestarlo nuevamente.

-Vaya, si nuestro Tony se sonroja ¿Qué va a decir Pepper sobre esto? -Dijo Clint jodiendola un poco, la sonrisa de Tony disminuyó mientras cerraba la carta.  
-Nada, no va a decir nada.

Todos notaron el cambio de humor pero nadie alegó nada, el ambiente se volvió un poco tenso hasta que llegué yo y salve el momento cuando Satana me pidió una cita y yo no supe cómo intentar negarme, Tony volvió a reír y yo estaba en problemas.

Tenía una cita con Satana.

«Me contó un pajarito que una preciosa luciérnaga no brillaba muy bien por las noches, espero que mi luciérnaga vuelva a brillar para guiar mi camino de vuelta a mi hogar. ¿No lo crees Tony? Porque ¡Ay de mí sí mi luciérnaga no vuelve a brillar! Así que mi hermosa luciérnaga, le regaló una hermana para ver si tu luz me lleva a mi hogar»

-10 meses antes-  
El peluche de luciérnaga se había quedado en la habitación y Tony lo usaba todas las noches para abrazarlo, aunque a mí parecer lo ahorcaba de tanta fuerza con que lo abrazaba. Y claro, todo aquel mes se burló de mi por mi cita con Satana, aunque debo decir que eso salió mejor de lo que esperé, solo que ahora huía de ella para que no me pidiera una segunda cita. Tony no decía nada, solo levantaba los hombros y me decía "Mi chico se ha hecho hombre, que orgullo". Maldito Stark y su ironía de que yo seguía siendo virgen, si supiera que eso lo perdí hace mucho tiempo se hubiese quedado con la boca abierta.

¿Qué puedo decir? Un soldado también tiene sus secretos y sus necesidades.

En fin, sucedió entonces que Pepper comenzó a convivir más fin nosotros, en el almuerzo y a veces iba a los entrenamiento de los vengadores. Pero resultaba extraño que Tony ya no le tomara tanta importancia y estuviese a mi alrededor revoleando mariposas por mi cita con Satana, aunque el primer día que Pepper almorzó con nosotros luego lo tuve que ir a sacar del baño y llevarlo a escondidas a nuestra habitación porque le había dado un ataque de pánico

Mi Tony también tiene sentimientos, es un humano por Dios ¡Él debe sufrir por esto!

Luego darle un baño caliente y contarle un cuento para que durmiera al fin del día pudo descansar lo que en dos meses no hacía ¿Lo había bañado desnudo? ¡Pues claro! Nos hemos visto infinidades de veces desnudos luego de los entrenamientos donde esperamos que los demás se vayan y nos bañamos juntos, en diferentes duchas, creo que Tony solo puede bañarse así conmigo, digo, lo he visto hacer eso conmigo aunque yo puedo hacerlo con Buck y Sam a mi alrededor el no puede, o debe estar solo o estoy yo.

Y eso me parece...agradable.

En fin, aquel día Tony estaba bastante hiperactivo, tanto que luego de que Natasha lo hizo morder polvo en el entrenamiento seguía alegre, a pesar de que Pepper estaba sentando en una de las gradas mirándonos.

-Por Dios, no aguanto cuando estás así  
-Jan, tú no me aguantas de ninguna manera  
-Eres un caso perdido, Anthony Edward Stark.  
-El mejor caso perdido, avispita.

Rodeé los ojos mientras tomaba agua, es verdad que cuando Tony anda así pocos lo aguantan, puesto que se convierte en un niño pequeño con ganas de hacer bromas y molestar a la gente, por eso se debe alejar de Loki y de Clint, si no, adiós academia de superhéroes.

Taskmaster llegó al lugar donde nos encontrábamos, habíamos decido hacer el entrenamiento en la tarde, el verano estaba a puertas y era más delicioso hacerle por las tardes cuando el sol se estaba colocando, no hacía tanta calor. Bien, taskmaster llegó donde Pepper y lo que se escuchó fue un "Quiero salir contigo hoy" "Acepto"

Mire sorprendido a la pecosa para luego mirar a Tony rogando que no le diera un ataque de pánico en aquel minuto, pero él estaba bastante entretenido conversando con Bruce.

Sabía que había notado aquello y solo se hizo el tonto, lo deje pasar, no quería que le doliera. Pepper se notaba feliz de aquello puesto que se encontraba coqueteando con   
Cuando llegó Sharon con una caja de bombones en sus manos.

-Tony, llegó esto para ti

El castaño sonrió para acercarse a la rubia y tomar la carta con la caja de bombones

-Gracias guapa.

Abrió rápidamente la carta sin importar que estuviera alguien allí, la leyó rápidamente y sonrió para mirar los bombones, no sé si lo escuché suspirar o si fue idea.

Lo que si sé es que Sharon miró a Taskmaster con Pepper coqueteando, se acercó a mí y me beso.

-Steve quiero una cita contigo

Me quedé atónito por lo que había hecho, y no sabía nuevamente como rechazarla.

-Bien, tomaré eso como su sí, hoy día en el club A es noche de karaoke, te espero guapo.

Me guiñó el ojo y se fue, sentí la presencia de Tony a mi lado y como sonreía divertido.

-Vaya, dos chicas en dos meses eso sí es nuevo Capi.  
-Eres peor que Natasha ¿Te lo he dicho?  
-Soy mucho mejor que Natasha, cariño, y tú tienes una cita.  
-Te odio.  
-Me amas.

Sí, si te amo maldita sea pero no lo estaré gritando a los cuatro vientos.

«Encontré tus chocolates favoritos, supe que tuviste una pequeña crisis el otro día y quise intentar borrar aquello con estos deliciosos bombones que me recuerdan a ti ¿Han de saber a ti? Yo creo que sabes mucho mejor, quizás algún día te pruebe, Tony Stark»

-9 Meses antes-

Dios, soy tan idiota, pero tan idiota. Sé que no debería sentirme así pero es imposible ¿Cómo te sientes luego de sentirte utilizado por dos chicas? Sé que Sharon me explicó algo, pero es igual.

Se siente como si fuese el joven de 16 años de Brooklyn, simplemente....era eso, nada más.

Aquel día había reunión mensual en el club A, lo hacía todos los meses como presidente de la clase para que mis compañeros y amigos se pudieran desestrezar luego de una larga semana se exámenes, pero simplemente...no pude ir.

No quería moverme ni mucho respirar, me dolía la garganta u la cabeza y sentía frío, demasiado frío, el hielo en ese momento se sentía más cálido que el frío que me estaba consumiendo.

Quería llorar, gritar, todo aquella semana me salió mal, Sharon jugó conmigo para obtener la atención de Taskmaster, Satana para sacarme información importante y Tony....se había besado con Pepper.

Maldita sea, si simplemente no hubiese ido al laboratorio a buscarlo para pedirle ayuda en física no hubiese visto eso, y creo que reprobé física porque en ese examen no sabía nisiquiera mi nombre.

Y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mi rostro, tomé el cobertor y me tapé hasta la cabeza, no quería llorar pero a veces la humanidad se tomaba el lugar.

No era Capitán América, era Steve Rogers, el chico escuálido y enfermizo que lo utilizaban para obtener una cita con Buck.

Escuché que la puerta se abría pero simplemente lo deje pasar, intenté que mis sollozos no se escucharán.

-Se que no estás dormido, te conozco.

Me quedé quieto para que por lo menos pasará desapercibido el hecho de que no estaba durmiendo

-Bien, si así lo quieres

Pensé que se iba a ir y me iba a dejar llorar solo y sacar el dolor pero no, me equivoqué, el colchón de mi lado se hundió sentí como me destapaba y escondí rápidamente mi rostro en la almohada.

-Hey, no tiene nada de malo llorar menos por lo que pasó, Steve.

¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo sabes que paso y porque estoy así?  
-Buck me contó, era obvio que te ibas a sentir mal luego de ser utilizado, Steve. Y claramente ibas actuar de esa manera, comprendo totalmente el hecho de que no hayas ido a la junta aunque los chicos no, pero ellos no son los importantes aquí.

Sentí la mano de Tony comenzar acariciar mi cabello y nuevamente me largué a llorar, mierda, si supiera que estaba llorando por lo que había visto ese día en la mañana. No quería mostrarme débil pero simplemente aquello sucedió.

-Perdon, no quería llorar  
-No te disculpes por realizar algo que es humano Steve por Dios, eres humano no un Dios perfecto

Reí suavemente y saqué la cara de la almohada, Tony estiró el brazo para luego pasarme un pañuelo desechable, le di las gracias y me limpié la nariz para seguir recostado allí.

-Pareces tan indefenso así, me dan ganas de dejarte en una cajita de cristal   
-Parezco un niño berrinchudo, Tony  
-No, no...ese soy yo tú pareces...  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Simplemente Steve Rogers.

Lo vi sonreír y acercarse más a mi para abrazarme, el aroma de su colonia me calmó y el calor de su cuerpo fue tranquilizando el frío lentamente

-Nunca de ellas dos te merece, la única mujer que te merece es tía Peggy y el único hombre que te merece soy yo.  
-Tonto  
-Pero igual te hice reír

Asentí puesto que si lo había logrado, pase mi mano por su cintura para que no se escapará

-Hey, ya que creo que no volveré a la junta ¿Quieres ver Mamma mía?

Terminamos viendo aquel musical con pizza que había pedido Tony y bebidas.

La carta llegó al siguiente día con un llavero de Ironman y Capitán América

«Gracias porque simplemente verte, me haces mis días más alegres»

-8 meses antes-

Idiota Anthony Stark que me hace pasar por estos momentos de crisis, todo iba bien si él no hubiese dado vuelta cuando Hydra intentaba atacar a Pepper que estaba siendo cubrida por Natasha, Clint y Loki. Ahora tenía una muñeca quebrada, su armadura rota y unos golpes por el cuerpo, imbécil mil veces imbécil..

Entré al área donde lo estaban enyesando y el solo se quejaba porque la enfermera no lo hacía con "amor" yo le hubiese acomodado la muñeca con fuerza bruta para que aprendiera a no distraerse de es manera tan idiota ¡Sí Pepper estaba bien!

Además la culpa la tenía ella por ir "ayudar", tonta también, ni siquiera llevaba puesta la armadura que le había creado Tony.

-Hey Capi.  
-Callate  
-Uuuh, no son buenas señales, vienes de malas.  
-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esa estupidez Anthony Stark?!  
-¡Estaba protegiendo a Pepper!  
-¡Potts estaba protegida, y culpa de ella fue por no llevar la armadura que le construiste!  
-¡No la trates mal, Steve Rogers!  
-¡Vete a la mierda, Tony, te estoy intentando cuidar y me sales con esa estupidez!

El lenguaje se había ido a comer coño a alguna parte del mundo, los dos estábamos alterados, se notaba por nuestra respiración, se abrió la puerta y Potts entró.

-Disculpen que los moleste, pero sus gritos se escuchaban hasta en el pasillo.

Me di la vuelta para salir de allí, de verdad que no quería ver a los dos juntos en un mismo lugar.

-Steve, te recomiendo no nombrarla nunca más.

Le levanté el dedo del medio en señal de que se fuera al infierno y de paso fue una señal para Pepper que también se fuera, salí de la habitación dando un portazo.

En la tarde de ese mismo día llegó la siguiente carta, aunque esta vez era un dibujo de Tony arreglando su armadura y un simple "recupérate".

Nos dejamos de hablar desde ese día.

-7 Meses antes-  
Corría con Natasha aunque ella ya había dejado de seguirme el ritmo a la primera vuelta, había cumplido un mes desde que no nos hablábamos con Tony y ese día el entrenamiento era en la tarde después de clases, estaba enfadado porque me había ido horrible en el examen de física y porque hoy día vi a Tony, sí, hace un mes no lo veo incluso me fui a dormir a la pieza de Buck, el sillón es bastante cómodo.

Para quitarme el enojo de encima había decidido comenzar a trotar para calentar el cuerpo antes de que llegaron los demás, Nat decidió seguirme aunque ella se cansó a la primera vuelta, en la segunda vuelta me di cuenta que no estaba trotando, estaba corriendo. De lo enojado que estaba no me había dado cuenta.

-Vaya, nunca había visto a Steve así de enojado corriendo como un loco -habló Nat.

-Le fue mal en el examen de física así que es comprensible -respondió Buck.

Tony era el único que faltaba, Janet y Scott estaba entrenando en disminuir y aumentar de tamaño pasando unos circuitos, Natasha y Clint estaban en la parte de entrenamiento de espionaje, Loki, Wanda y Strange estaban entrenando magia y Sam con Rodhey practicaban vuelo junto a Carol. Kamala estaba sentando mirando como era la cuarta vez que le ganaba a Buck en el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

Hablando de mi amigo, rodeó sobre su costado para quedarse tendido sobre el pasto.

-Ya dame un respiro, punk.

Coloqué las manos en mis rodillas agachandome un poco hasta que vi que Tony llegaba de la mano con Pepper y detrás de ellos venía el director Nick Fury, no sé si me dolió más ver a Pepper con Tony o que Nick apareciera en esa.

-Hey Director ¿Sucedió algo? -preguntó Clint   
-Rogers, ven aquí.

Me acerque a paso rápido de él.

-¿Qué sucede director?  
-Necesito tú comunicador, estarás fuera dos semanas  
-¿Qué? -se escucho la voz de Peter haciendo la pregunta-  
-Estaras fuera dos semanas mientras te concentras, te has ido a examen en física y no queremos que repruebes ese ramo, como tampoco el presidente de la clase puede estar reprobando ramos. Así que tu lugar aquí lo tomará Carol y ella ayudará a Tony a entrenar y tu presidencia se la daremos a Pepper.

Estaba en shock mientras todos estaban callados mirando a Fury, sabía que los chicos querían protestar pero no deje que lo hicieran, con cuidado saque el comunicador de mi bolsillo y se lo entregue a Fury al igual que mi escudo y luego se eso salí huyendo mientras escuchaba mi nombre ser gritado por todos los vengadores, sí, hasta Tony intentaba que no me fuese allí.

Pero ya era tarde...

Aquel día la carta llegó a la hora de almuerzo junto a un libro de física que quería hace tiempo Tony.

«Me encantaría que me enseñarás física, quizás podría aprobar el ramo sin tener que dormirme por las clases de pym»

Ya nada podía hacer, ya estaba en sus manos.

-6 meses antes-  
Un mes, un mes estuve afuera de los entrenamientos y de los vengadores hace poco habían tenido una misión y yo no había podido tomar mi papel e ir con ellos, puesto que Sharon me tenía encerrado en la biblioteca con ella para aprobar ese examen.

¿Lo logré? Sí  
¿Logré hablar con Tony? No.

Ya llevábamos dos meses sin hablar y yo dos meses sin pisar mi habitación, pero aquel día tenía que ir, debía ir a buscar un papel que me había pedido Pepper donde organizaba la fiesta del cumpleaños de Tony así que con toda la voluntad que me conllevaba me encaminé para ir a mi antigua habitación. Abrí la puerta con cuidado pero para mí mala suerte Tony justo estaba saliendo del baño.

-Vaya, no pensé que vendrías, pensé que estarías hasta fin de año de compañero con Sam y el mapache.

-Tengo que sacar algo importante

Me acerque a mi velador para buscar la libreta donde estaba la lista

-Steve ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir así?

-¿Así cómo, Anthony?

-Enojados, te extraño, la habitación no es lo mismo sin ti...me siento solo

Suspiré y me reincorpore para mirarla aunque el miraba a otro lado. Odiaba que Tony supiera controlarme.

-Esta bien, esta noche vuelvo a dormir aquí

-¿Lo prometes? -él castaño levantó la cabeza para mirar al rubio.

-Lo prometo y ya no estaremos enojados

-¡Maravilloso! Entonces te puedo volver a enseñar física, química y matemáticas, sé que necesitas ayuda Stivie.

Me sonroje para mirar a otro lado, tomar la libreta y prácticamente salir huyendo de la habitación para ir a buscar a Pepper.

En la noche había un ramo de donas en su cama y una pequeña tarjeta

«Gracias por ayudarme en todo aunque no sea tu obligación, espero algún día retribuir todo aquello»

-5 meses antes-

La fiesta de Tony había sido todo un éxito, la mayoría se encontraba adentro bailando, bebiendo y divirtiéndose mientras yo estaba afuera mirando el cielo y fumando un cigarro, no lo hacía siempre, lo hacía solamente cuando estaba estresado como en aquel minuto, hace poco había llegado la noticia de que Hydra había vuelto atacar, así que el Capitán América volvía a tomar lugar.

-¿Estresado o preocupado?  
-Un poco de ambas

Tony sonrió para acercarse a mi, tomar un cigarro de la cajetilla y encenderlo. Sabía que a Tony no le gustaba fumar mucho pero cuando estaba así siempre me acompañaba

-Pensé que estabas muy ocupado adentro   
-Si, pero me faltaba mi chico preferido

Tony le dedicó una sonrisa para luego botar el humo del cigarro.

-Estoy preocupado, Tony. No sé cuándo me van a necesitar porque Hydra volvió atacar.

-Hey, tranquilo -le dedicó una sonrisa- eres el capitán América,símbolo de libertad y el que le pegó a Hitler en el rostro.

Me coloque a reír para abrazarlo por los hombros mientras que Tony me abrazaba por la cintura para colocar su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Shellhead.  
-Gracias, Winghead.

Aquel día llegó la carta número 8, aunque él no se dio cuenta, la tomó como si fuese mía y no de su admirador secreto

«¡Feliz cumpleaños a mi chico favorito! Gracias por todas las historias, los secretos y los mejores momentos que hemos pasado. Me encantaría vivir cada cumpleaños contigo para ver esa sonrisa que me gusta todos los días.»

La foto que teníamos de los dos quedó en su velador y cada noche se dormía viéndola, aunque él no se diera cuenta.

-4 meses antes-  
Miraba como Tony leía el libro "el Fedón" de Platón, tenía una sonrisa divertida en mi rostro, puesto que si yo era malo en todo lo que conllevaba ciencias, Tony era muy malo en la parte humanista.

-¡No entiendo, Stiff! -Lloriqueo para recostarse sobre la mesa.  
-Tony, no es tan difícil, cuando te toque leer a Descartes te quiero ver golpeandote la cabeza, antes no.   
-¡Pero es que no puedo entender! Tiene una idea tan errónea del amor   
-Todos tenemos ideas diferentes sobre el amor, Tony.  
-¿Por ejemplo yo que me estoy enamorando de mi admirador secreto?  
-Exacto, como tú que te estas...Espera ¿Qué?  
-¡Yo no dije nada!   
\- Tony...

El castaño se sentó bien en la mesa para mirar a al rubio mientras pasaba una mano en su cabello y luego tomaba un lápiz para empezar a moverlo nerviosamente.

-No sé Steve...yo...No sé cómo explicarlo, es extraño luego de ti es el único que ha estado allí intentando sacarme sonrisas y me encantaría saber quién es.

Me quede callado mientras tomaba una mano de Tony le dedicaba una sonrisa, eso era mejor de lo que hubiese esperado.

-Tranquilo Tony, todo estará bien, pero respondeme algo, si tu admirador secreto es hombre ¿Igual lo amarías?

-Eso no importa, Steve, el amor no significa enamorarse de una persona por su sexo, piel o su raza, amor es enamorarse de su alma y creo que su alma es increíble, esa persona debe ser increíble.   
-¿Y me dices que no entendiste a Platón?

Una risa salió de mis labios y Tony avergonzado me golpeó en el brazo para luego colocarse a reír conmigo.

La siguiente carta llegó en la noche, se deslizó por debajo de la puerta junto con un sobre sobre el resumen del libro.

«"No hay hombre tan cobarde a quien el amor no haga valiente y transforme en héroe". Sé que mañana te ira muy bien en tu examen, pero creo que todos necesitamos una pequeño ayuda, te dejo este resumen para que mi chico afronte el examen de la mejor manera »

Lo escuché gritar dentro de la habitación y sonreí mientras estaba apoyado en la pared con una sonrisa idiota, sabía de lo emocionada que estaba Tony no saldría a buscar a su admirador.   
Lo amaba.

-3 meses antes-  
Coloqué el escudo cuando vi que a Natasha le iba a llegar una granada, al explotar contra el escudo los dos salimos volando hasta terminar contra los escombros, me quejé mientras veía como la pelirroja se desvanecía. Mierda, Natasha estaba muy herida.

Armin Zola caminaba disparando hacia nosotros , coloqué mi cuerpo para proteger el de mi amiga, sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a llegar un disparo y hasta allí iba a quedar mi vida.

Cerré los ojos apretando más a Natasha hasta que sentí una armadura pesada caer y dispararle a Zola enviándole lejos de allí.

-Cap, Widow ¿Están bien?   
-Widow está muy herida, se desmayó, ayudame Tony.

Con cuidado salí de encima de ella para que Tony se acercará, la tomará en brazos y saliera volando para llevarla a un lugar seguro mientras me colocaba de pie para tomar mi escudo, estaba herido bastante herido pero necesitaba terminar con eso ya, Zola se paró para seguir peleando, debía de proteger la academia, sabía que mis compañeros estaban la mayoría heridos, solo quedábamos unos pocos en pie.  
Minutos más tarde Zola caía inconsciente y por otro lado yo intentaba mantenerme en pie, me senté en el piso para luego recostarme poco a poco, cuando el escudo sonó contra el suelo cerré mis ojos. Pero algo me hizo abrirlos rápidamente, Tony se había acercado a mí con su armadura casi inservible.

-Hey rubio, no te duermas, arriba amigo te necesito.  
-Hey...

Saludé abriendo mis ojos para mirarlo, mi cuerpo necesitaba un descanso pero verlo allí me daba la energía para intentar seguir despierto.

-Bien amigo, te necesito consciente, debo llevarte a la base de Shield   
-Tony estás muy herido.  
-Eso no importa Winghead, venga, vamos intenta ponerte de pie.

Como pude me coloque de pie mientras que Tony tomaba mi escudo y luego pasaba su brazo por mi cintura para comenzar a volar hacia el único lugar que no había sido destruido en parte, el edificio de SHIELD.

Al llegar a Tony lo enviaron a la sala de recuperación que se había abierto y a mi a la sala de curación junto a los heridos que eran Natasha, Parker, Pietro, Lorna y Riri.

Aquel día no pude ver cómo Tony recibía la carta que le había enviado con una enfermera.

Pero cuando me fue a ver me causo una ternura, si le había llegado la curita de capitán América se la habían puesto para los puntos de su nariz.

«Te vi batallar hasta el final, no sabes lo admirado y orgullo que estoy de ti y completamente orgulloso aunque un poco receloso porque piensas en tus amigos que antes de ti, espero que la bandita de tu superhéroe te ayude a sanar más rápido»

-2 meses antes-  
Hace algunas semanas que no había visto a Anthony, llegaba muy tarde y se levantaba muy temprano, extraño en él pero era su comportamiento cuando estaba con Pepper.

Quizás había vuelto con ella.

Suspiré para lanzar mi mochila en la mesa y tirarme en la cama esperando algún milagro que me dejase ver a Tony. El otro día casi se lo tuve que confesar a Nat porque me estaba acorralando en preguntas sobre el admirador secreto de Stark, y un momento creí que había descubierto que estaba enamorado de él.

Gracias al cielo llegaron Buck y Sam y dejó el tema por la paz.   
Cerré mis ojos para poder descansar un poco cuando sentí pasos pedazos en la escaleras y la puerta siendo abruptamente abierta, no me sobresalte pero abrí mis ojos para mirar a Tony quien estaba agitado.

-Hey, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía  
-¡Sin palabras! Ve a bañarte, apresurate, rápido.

Se acercó a mí para jalonearme y llevarme al baño cerrando la puerta con llave

-¡Tony!   
-¡Apresurate, Steve!

Gruñi bajo para empezar a quitarme la ropa y meterme a la ducha a cumplir la demanda de Stark salí a los 15 minutos con una toalla alrededor de mi cadera para ver una ropa encima de mi cama, fruncí el ceño puesto que era un jeans negro y una camisa color azul como el tono de mis ojos, sin darle importancia comencé a cambiarme rápidamente para luego colgar la toalla y que se secara, busqué mis zapatillas negras con blanco para colocarmelas y salir con el comunicador y las llaves en mi mano, Tony salía de la pieza de Bruce con su cabello mojado y una camisa roja con unos pantalones ceñidos color gris que se le veían estupendamente bien, tuve que obligarme a calmarme para no firmar un río de baba.

-Joven ¿Está listo? -preguntó el castaño  
-Por supuesto pero ¿A dónde vamos Tony?   
-Ya lo verás.

Me guiñó el ojo para comenzar a bajar las escaleras lo que no me quedo otra que seguirlo, en el camino nos pusimos a conversar y sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado al gimnasio.  
Tony sonrió misteriosamente y abrió la puerta para pasar el primero y luego yo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Globos y serpentinas caían del cielo mientras que todo el gimnasio estaba decorado con colores azul, blanco y rojo ¡Había olvidado que era mi cumpleaños y 4 de julio! Los chicos estaban vestidos con colores de la independencia y dos lienzos grandes decoraban el lugar, uno donde decía "Happy birthday, Cap" y muchos dibujos de diferentes maneras de mí y otro que decía "¡Happy 4th July day!" Las personas comenzaron acercarse a mi para felicitarme, ahora entendía porque Nick y Odín me había mantenido ocupado con absurdas tareas de la academia.

El último en acercase fue Tony quien corrió y se tiró encima de mi, lo alcé para que quedara a mi altura y dimos unas pequeñas vueltas

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Winghead! Eres mi rubio favorito, quiero que lo sepas.  
-Gracias Shellhead, también eres mi chico favorito.

Nos separamos pero algo extraño ocurrió, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos y que si no hubiese sido por el grito de Clint anunciado el pastel nos hubiésemos quedado mucho más tiempo así.

La carta número 10 llegó de mi mano cuando veíamos los fuegos artificiales

«Gracias por esta sorpresa, mi cumpleaños es mucho mejor si estás a mi lado»

La rosa que le di a Tony no se movió de su lado hasta que se secó y aún así la utilizo como marca páginas de su libro de física cuántica.

Vimos los fuegos artificiales juntos con la rosa bailando en la mano de Tony.

-1 mes antes-

-Capitán, se debe ir ahora.  
-¿Qué sucedió?   
-Tienen al primer ministro alemán y al canciller francés.

Suspiré mientras miraba a Nick y a María Hill que me daban la noticia.

-Bien, no expondré a mis compañeros, solo necesito a Natasha y todos los demás que sean agentes de SHIELD  
-¿Estás seguro, Steve? -preguntó María.  
-Si, pero necesito que se muevan rápido -avise.  
-10 minutos Hill, prepara al persona y el helicarrier -demando Nick.

Salí de la oficina para correr hacia el laboratorio donde se encontraba Tony para poder despedirme de él.

-Hey, Rogers ¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó el castaño sin mirar, era el único que tenía permiso de entrar así y Bruce, pero Bruce estaba con él.

-Tony, creo que la película no podrá ser.  
-¿Ya te ofrecieron otra cita?

Preguntó totalmente divertido pero si sonrisa se desvaneció cuando miró mi rostro descompuesto

-Steve ¿Qué sucede?  
-Hydra atacó, tiene al primer ministro alemán y al canciller francés  
-Bien, deja ir por mi traje...  
-No -le corte- no vendrás conmigo, solamente irá Natasha, no quiero exponerlos.

Tony miró a Bruce quien asintió y salió rápidamente dándome un pequeño golpe en el brazos.

-Steve Rogers, iré contigo así quieras o no.  
-Tony por favor, si vas estaré más pendiente de ti que de salvar a los ministros, además Skull pidió solamente hablar conmigo, Natasha tampoco irá.  
-No seas idiota  
-Comprendeme, por favor.

Me acerque a él, se notaba que estaba enojado puesto que estaba tenso y sus brazos estaban cruzados.

-Rogers...  
-Tony están más peligrosos que antes ¡Tú viste como dejaron la academia!

Murmuré intentando que se le pasará aquello, pero solamente me miró con la mandíbula tensa y se fue...se fue sin dejarme despedir de él.

Suspiré y saqué de mi chaqueta la dos entradas que tenía comprada, porque claro, al siguiente día era el concierto de Rock en la Manhattan y prácticamente estarían todas las bandas que le gustan a Tony. Saqué el sobre y se lo dejé encima de la armadura

«Espero que aceptes este regalo, lamentablemente no podré ir porque aún necesito tiempo para mostrarme frente a ti, pero puedes invitar a uno de tus amigos ¡Y pasarla increíble! Cómo te quiero, Anthony Stark que ya me imagino túu reacción al ver esto"

Me di la vuelta para salir por la puerta, era hora de enfrentar mi destino.

-actualidad-

Y aquí estoy en la actualidad, en una camilla de hospital puesto que me costó un mes atrapar a Schmidt, sin embargo sabía que aquello no iba hacer fácil, dos disparos llegados a mi cuerpo y dos granadas cerca de mi hicieron que terminará desangrado, y en estado grave.

Lo último que me acuerdo antes de mi inconsciencia es que Buck llegó para terminar con Red Skull sometiéndolos y que algunos agentes me tomaron para llevarme rápidamente al helicarrier.

Cuando desperté a los días después me encontré a mi lado a Tony Stark mirandome con preocupación y claro, sabía que él no dejaría esto de lado así que se atrevió pegarme una pequeña cachetada en la mejilla.

Y ahora estaba al borde del colapso porque Tony había encontrado la carta y la caja donde se encontraba su último regalo.

-Tony yo...

Pero el castaño no dijo nada, abrió el sobre para leerlo rápidamente y luego mirarme

-¿Fuiste tú todo este tiempo?  
-Tony yo...  
-¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Fuiste tú el que estuvo detrás de toda esta mierda?!

Bajé la cabeza para asentir tímidamente, lo ultime que escuché fue como dejó la caja en la mesa y salió dando un portazo de la instancia.

Me quería morir, Dios ¿Tanto la había cagado? No pensé que Tony tendría esa reacción, tenía lágrimas en mis ojos pero no dejé que se deslizaran, aunque me doliera el corazón. Me acomode en la cama aún con el dolor de mi cuerpo y me hice un ovillo para sollozar despacio, quizás así se me pasaba el dolor físico y psicológico...

Abrí mis ojos cuando sentí que me movían fuertemente, intenté fijarme quien era hasta que mi consciente volvió en sí y supe que era Tony.   
Tenía sus mejillas marcadas en lágrimas, sus ojos rojos y su cabello desordenado, olía un poco alcohol, había llorado.

-Tony...  
-¿Por qué? -murmuro- ¿Por qué hiciste esto?   
Suspiré para intentar buscar una respuesta, me acomodé con cuidado para sentarme en la camilla.

-al principio tuve la necesidad de hacerlo porque no quería verte mal por Pepper, estuviste casi dos meses con bajón anímico y lo que te hacía feliz eran estos pequeños detalles.  
-Sí, porque pensé que eran de Pepper.  
-Exacto, luego se volvió algo común, quería que te fijarás en mi, si embargo no quería que fuese de esta manera.  
-¿Desde cuándo, Steve? ¿Desde cuándo sientes algo por mi?   
-suspire y agaché la cabeza- Desde hace dos años.  
-¿Alguien lo sabe?

Negué con la cabeza, no, no quería que nadie supiera que estaba enamorado de Tony porque sabía que se iba a meter y no quería que nuestra amistad se arruinará y mucho menos la relación de Tony con Pepper.

Escuché la sollozos del castaño y se me partió el corazón, el escondió el rostro en la camilla para luego levantar su cabeza y mirarme.

-¿Sabes cómo me sentí al pensar que le estaba siendo infiel a mis sentimientos? ¿Sabes cómo me sentí pensando que este sentimiento de amor se iba a desvanecer poco a poco? Yo no quería eso, yo quería aferrarme a ellos ¡Quería seguir enamorado de ti! ¡Quería seguirlo a pesar de que tú, grandísimo idiota me viera solo como un "amigo!

Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa y mis mejillas se ruborizaron ¿Tony Stark estaba enamorado de mi?

-¿Sabes porque me terminó Pepper?   
-Negué para mirarlo a los ojos- Me termino porque se dió cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti ¡Se dió cuenta, Steve! Y estaba mal, muy mal si Pepper se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos pensaba que en cualquier momento tú te ibas a dar cuenta y me ibas a rechazar. Tenía miedo, le tenía miedo a tu rechazo.

Con cuidado lo jale para que quedara medio recostado en la camilla y se calmara en mi pecho, Dios mío, Anthony sentía lo mismo que yo.

Cuando se calmó se acomodó y saco la carta entregándomela.

-Leemela como corresponde.

Susurró despacio y tome aquellas hojas entre mis dedos, la tinta negra aún seguía allí.

_Estos últimos días he intentado poder escribir algo que pueda hacer sonreír tu mirada, algo nuevo, algo que jamás hayas leído ni en los tantos libros que has explorado ni en las múltiples películas que hayas mirado, algo original que lleve una esencia loca mía y te sientas identificado, que pueda encerrar todas esas sensaciones que causas y poder describir lo que realmente eres ante mi soñadora percepción. Pero, en aquel banal intento, llegué a la conclusión que estaba siendo egoísta por pensar solo en lo que yo sentía, aunque también estaría siendo irreal si intento describirte en una simple hoja de papel. ¿Por qué? Es simple, ni en mil poemas podría encerrarte, eres libre, y como una hermosa obra de la naturaleza estás para ser apreciado, como mi musa, donde yo intentaré desafiar tu ilimitada belleza sin jamás rendirme. Ni el mismo Pablo Neruda podría llegara rozar parte de tu piel en sus escritos, ni tampoco Benedetti llegaría a estar cerca de describir la hermosura de tu alma y mucho menos el mismo Picasso podría retratar lo que en sus tiempos se definía como ángel sus esculturas, pero es porque aún ellos no te conocían y yo tengo la fortuna de poder haberte conocido. Que me disculpen viejos poetas si antes asumían haber escrito la mejor dedicatoria, ellos aún no habían tenido una musa como tú. Ni un centímetro más, ni un cabello menos, en la medida de sonrisa exacta y el peso perfecto de caracteres que hacen ser tú mismo. ¿Y quién soy yo para referirme a ti de esta manera? Pues soy al que dilatas las pupilas con una simple sonrisa, a quien despiertas la atención cuando narras tantas de tus historias, quien se preocupa como si fueras mi piel, quien vuelve a ser vulnerable y con permiso te da la potestad de hacer con esta declaración lo que quieras. Sí, justo ahora, justo en este momento estoy en mi máxima vulnerabilidad, sonríe que me reiré contigo, llora que te abrazaré a secar tus lagrimas, sueña que velaré por subconsciente onírico, enójate que yo haré una tregua con tus demonios, sé tú misma que de tu alma me estoy refiriendo en esta carta. Justo ahora, cuando lees esto, estoy pensando en ti. Quémame, ahógame, destrózame, sabes la manera más adecuada de hacerlo, haz lo que quieras conmigo que confío en ti, pero jamás cambies la esencia del alma mía que viene con intenciones de fundirme con la tuya, y sabrás bien que no vengo para cambiarte en el camino, sino camino para venirme en tu destino; recordarás que no busco calor en las noches, sino busco noches para hacerte sentir el calor de mi existencia; no busco atrapar tu alma, sino tu alma dejarla atrapar en mis escritos para poder liberarla y así, en este circulo vicioso, vuelva a escribirte. Y así, en un vicio de ti, decirte lo que aún no te he dicho, lo que aún no sabes de mí y lo que aún no sabes de ti mismo..._

Lo último lo susurre mientras miraba como Tony tenía sus ojos bañados en lágrimas, aproveché para tomar la caja y abrirla lentamente, en ella estaban mis placas de identificación y el relicario de mamá.

-Dios, Steve  
-Solo perdóname, Tony.

Pero el castaño se acercó a mí para atrapar mis labios en un dulce beso bañadas de sus lágrimas y sonrisas tontas, un beso un poco torpe pero tierno

-Te perdono, y quiero que me demuestres toda la vida como es escribir un lienzo sobre mi cuerpo y no en papel, mi admirador secreto.

Reí para abrazarlo y volverlo a besar.

Habrían muchos más besos y tiempo para describir cómo sería escribir y tatuar mis frases sobre su piel, una verdadera carta de amor.

Claramente al día siguiente se hizo un escándalo cuando los vengadores nos vieron acostados y besándonos.

Sí, ninguno sabía que estábamos enamorados ni cuánto nos amábamos.


End file.
